Drago and Terra
by NatureWarriorCats
Summary: Drago and Terra are best friends but follow these two as they go through the whole series Inazuma Eleven and watch as they make many friends and emery along the way. watch as Drago and Terra make changes for better or for worst. Co-writer DragonRiderWarrior
1. Chapter 1

Drago and Terra

_**Please note both NatureWarriorCats or DragonRiderWarrior don't own Inazuma Eleven only ourselves and possible future ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

In a little town on the shore line of Japan, known as Sunny Shores. The weather is nice and cool; everyone in town knows each other or easily knowing the town. Sunny Shores is a nice place to live and to raise a family. In a small neighborhood, a moving park in front of a house that had the sign sold on the front yard. However a little girl sat on the sidewalk by herself while she draw in her little sketch pad. She had long curly dirty blond hair with green highlights, jay green eyes and creamy white skin. She sighs out of boredom and loneliness.

A teenage boy step out of the house and he sigh when he saw the little girl. He walks over to her, "Hey Nature, what are you drawing?"

Nature looks up to him with a smile. "Oh hey Dave, I was just drawing the beach."

"Really can I see?" Dave said as he looks at the picture that his little sister made. It wasn't much to say about art but what more can you expect from a 4 year old? "Wow that's pretty good there sis, are you going to become an artist one day?"

Nature giggles. "Maybe!"

Dave smile before he hears his father calling him. "Better go see what he wants, tell me how that picture turns out, Nature. Ok?"

"Alright big brother!" Nature smiles as she watches her older brother leave before she sigh. She looks at the picture she had drawn. She was going to resume in her drawing when out of nowhere a soccer ball slam into her face.

The force the ball, made her slam backwards and she bumps her head against the hard ground. Nature saw stars and she felt very dizzy but she felt tears running down her face. She suddenly heard footsteps running towards her. Soon two people came into her line of vision, a girl and a boy.

The girl had tan skin, bright blue eyes, wild untamed black spiky hair with bright blue highlights while the boy had creamy white skin, dark brown eyes and spiky white hair. Both which look worry and concern for Nature who still felt dizzy.

"Are you alright!" the girl shouts.

"Here let us help you up," the boy said, both the girl and boy help Nature up to her feet. She rub her head as she felt a bump starting to swell on her head.

"Ow! What hit me!?" Nature shouts.

The girl looks down in shame and frowns. "I'm so sorry; I don't know my own strength!"

"It was a big accident," the boy adds.

"Ugh…it alright as long it was an accident," Nature mumbles.

"That's good to hear, anyway my name is Dragon Rider Warrior but people call me Drago and that's Axel Blaze," Drago greet while Axel nods.

"I'm Nature Warrior Cats but people call me Terra, I just move into that house there," Terra said as she'd point out to her new home.

"Really! I live next door," Drago said.

"And I live the cross of street," Axel add.

"That's good, at least I know you guys live nearby," Terra said. Drago walk over to the soccer ball and kick it up in the air and catch it in her hand.

"Hey let's go to my house and play some soccer!"

Terra got nervous. "But…"

"LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Drago shot off like a rocket to her backyard with Axel right on her heels.

Terra soon realizes that she is alone again and she growl in annoyances. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!"

Terra ran as fast as she can but not nearly as fast like Drago or Axel but reach towards the backyard. When she reaches the backyard, she gasps in awe. Drago, running at a very high speed kicking the ball with her, she'd aiming towards a makeshift goal. However before she reach the goal, she kick the ball into the air and she leap after it but she swirl in the air like a pro dancer. That wasn't the amazing thing, a flaming dragon swirl around her!

Drago had a smirk full of spirit. "_**Blazing Dragon**_!"

When she kicks the ball, it shot off like a rocket and the dragon shot off with it! The dragon roars loudly and glows brightly in flames as the soccer made a goal! Drago land gracefully back on ground and she start cheering.

"Alright! I finally did it! I finally did Blazing Dragon"

"I knew you could do it, Drago."

Drago smirks. "It was all your help."

"Including you, if you didn't help me out I wouldn't be able to do Fire Tornado."

"Hey that's what friends are for," Drago said with a big grin.

Terra who was still on the side had wide eyes that were nearly popping out and her jaw nearly touching the ground. She snaps out of it and shook her head wildly. "THAT WAS SO COOL!"

Axel and Drago turn to look at Terra who ran up to them and spoke at a very high speed. Axel and Drago couldn't understand a single word that came out of Terra's mouth. Both of them gave each other a confuse look before looking at Terra who was still speaking fast. They both sigh at the same time, Axel cover Terra's mouth.

"Slow down, girl and take a deep breath," Drago said while Axel pulls his hand back.

Terra took a deep breath and calm down but still grin madly at them. "That was so cool what you just did! I never had seen anything like that before!"

"Thanks, it took me forever to get that move right," Drago said.

Terra sigh sadly and she look down with a frown. "I wish I could do something like that."

Drago and Axel smile at each other. "Terra you can do something like that," Axel said.

Terra looks up at him with surprise. "Really?"

Drago laughs as she throws an arm over Terra's shoulder. "Of course you can, girl. It just takes time and practice."

However Terra still frowns. "But…I don't know how to play soccer."

Drago laugh and Terra glare at her. "So?! That shouldn't stop, you could just easily learn and pretty soon you could learn how to do these many cool tricks!"

"We can teach you, how to play," Axel said.

"You can?" Terra asks.

"Of course! What are friends for?!" Drago laughs.

Terra looks surprise. "Friends?"

Drago grins, "Of course, we're friends! You know us and we know you. Making us friends!"

"So Terra, do you want to learn how to play soccer?" Axel asks with a small smile.

Terra smiles as she looks at her new friends. "Bring it on!"

Drago laugh loudly before patting Terra's back. "That's the spirit!"

For the rest of that day, Drago and Axel taught Terra how to play soccer. It was a bumpy start as Terra fell all over the floor or broke something when she kicks the ball. However Drago and Axel didn't let Terra give up and help her. That day was filled with joys and new memories to remember later on in life. Little did they know about the big future that waited for them.

_**Review **_


	2. Chapter 2

Drago and Terra

_**Please note both NatureWarriorCats or DragonRiderWarrior don't own Inazuma Eleven only ourselves and possible future ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

It a nice and normal day, the sun is out and shiny, a few lazy clouds here and there. Once and a while a bird will fly by. Down in the city below, people were walking around getting to places that they need to be and moving on their daily life. However, people dodge the speeding bike that rode pass them like a bullet, the owner of the bike is a young girl. She swiftly dodges the moving people and panic written all over her face. She had creamy skin, long wavy dirty blond hair with green high lights and green hair tips, big wide cute jay green eyes. She wore a school uniform with a green skirt, white dress shirt, green bow, green shoes and white high socks. She rode her bike at a break neck speed all the while mumble under her breath, repeating, "I'm late!"

The girl rode her bike onto school grounds, quickly she lock her bike on the bike rack before shooting off to her class. Sweat like the size of bullet drip off her forehead and she huff and puff as she ran with all her might. She ran down the hallways and climb up flights of stairs. Wishing so badly that they install a elevaer one day. Finally she reach a door and she slam it open with all her might.

Everyone in the classroom flinch at the girl's sudden entrance. The girl falls to the ground with a thump, panting like a tired dog and her cheeks a rosy red. "I'm…here!" she gasps loudly.

Some of the students giggle or chuckle at the girl while the teacher shook his head. "Nature, so glad of you to join us," the teacher said.

"I'm so sorry! My alarm broke and my brother was working in the morning!"

The teacher rolls his eyes. "Fine, you are excuse Nature but just don't make that mistake again."

"You rock!" Nature pants, still on the floor.

"Yes, well anyway we have a new student today so get up from the floor and inodorous yourself."

"Sure no problem…" Nature shakily stood up to her feet but when she look at the new student, she gasp loudly and her jaw drop while her eyes look ready to pop out. "AXEL!"

He smiles at her before Nature tackles him into a strong bear hug which nearly knocks him over. "I take it that you know him?" the teacher states.

Nature grins madly at the teacher. "Like yeah! Axel and I go way back, we knew each other since we were 4 years old!"

"That's good, however we must begin class soon so will you please take a seat please."

"Sure thing!" Nature said, "Come on Axel, you can have the seat next to mine!"

Nature drag, Axel to her seat and start asking over billions of questions at the same time, like before Axel was lost as to what she was saying but didn't care as he had miss his old friend. Sadly because of Nature, Axel had to move to the other side of the room so in order for the class to begin their lessons.

However when the class was over and when the bell had rang, Nature ran to the other side of the room to give Axel another bear hug. "I miss you so much, Axel! I thought I would never see you again!"

Axel smile a little. "I miss you too, Terra."

Terra smile brightly at him. "How are you, Axel, is everything ok? How is your sister?"

In that moment, Axel good mood is destroy in one second and he sharply look away. Terra notice the sudden mood and she frown sadly. "No change?"

He nods his head yes and Terra sighs loudly. Axel turns away from the window and look at Terra. "Have you seen Drago?"

Terra flinch at the name, terror ran up her spine and horrible memories fill her mind. Tears start to threated to fall from Terra's eyes and Axel looks at her with concern. "Terra?"

"_I hate you! I never want to see you ever again!"_

Terra's body shook in fear and her fist clench tightly. Axel looks at her with worry and concern. "Terra…"

Terra ignores him and suddenly like a bullet she shot off. "Terra!" Axel shouts.

Terra ran down the busy hallway, she pass by many people and bump into people but she kept running. She didn't stop running until she reach outside and towards the tallest tree. Swiftly and fast like a monkey, she reach the top in no time. Terra sat on a branch and she sob her heart out as horrible memory replay in her mind.

_**Flask Back**_

_Terra sighs sadly as she return to the stadium after coming from the hospital. The Jr Youth League is being play in the stadium and her school team if they win will reach the finals. Sadly, her team lost because their goalkeeper and number one striker wasn't there. Terra looks around in search for her best friend, Drago but the whole stadium is empty. Most likely that the people that came to watch the game had left to go home, however Terra hope to see if Drago is still at the stadium. Maybe waiting for Axel and herself, so far Terra has seen Drago anywhere and checks any possible places she'll be but she was nowhere to be found. _

_Terra thought of giving up and going home but when she got closer to the exit. She notice someone in the field, she realize it was Drago. There no way you are able to miss her with her untamed wild hair. Quickly, Terra ran down to the field to meet with Drago._

_A big smile on her face as she ran to her friend, arms wide open ready to hug her. "Drago! I have been looking for you…"_

_Suddenly a soccer ball slam into Terra's face, she slam down to the ground, the ball still rolling before it bounce off of her. Terra lay on the floor with a red burn face and she saw burly stars. She felt her nose running and she touch her nose but when she looks at her hand she saw them bloody. She sat up to look at Drago but she flinch at the cold stared. Drago stare at Terra with deadly icy cold eyes that seem to freeze her very core yet the intense glare burns her. _

"_Where have you been?"_

_Terra shivers at the cold tone that Drago use. Drago has never use that kind of tone before or the icy evil glare. The person that Terra knows is a girl who is warm, fun, loving, caring and full of life yet this girl that stood in front of her wasn't the girl she know as her best friend. Terra flinch when Dragon growl, impatient for Terra's reply. "Well!?"_

_Terra shook in fear. "I was with Axel!"_

"_Where the hell did you two went!?"_

"_We…uh…" Terra mumble, Axel doesn't want people to know. _

"_Well answer me!" _

"_Something important happen! Axel and I ran off-_

"_Both of your ditch me!"_

"_What!? We didn't ditch you-_

"_Then why weren't you both with me!? Where were you when I had needed you two the most! You two promise, that you wouldn't abandon me! You both promise you two were always going to be there for me! You promise me you wouldn't leave me behind like my mother!" Drago scream, tears running down her face yet her eyes burns with rage. _

"_Drago! Please let me explain!"_

"_NO! I hate you! I hate you! Your ditch me when I most needed you! I HATE YOU!" Drago had a soccer ball next to her and without thinking she charge up her special attack and aim at Terra. __**"Blazing Dragon!"**_

_Terra scream in terror as Drago's special attack charge at her with a blazing roar and it slam straight into her stomach. Terra fly backward by the force of the ball and she land hard on the ground with a loud thump. Terra painfully sat up and she look at Drago with tears running down her face. Drago snarl at her, not a bit of regret in her eyes. "I hate you! I never want to see you ever again!"_

_Terra watch as her once best friend in the whole world, run away and not even once had Drago look back. Terra lay there with a bloody nose and a aching body but she didn't care as the pain of losing a best friend…no…a sister is more painful. Terra curls into a ball and start sobbing her heart out. _

_**End Flashback**_

That wasn't the end of Terra's horrible night; it was raining hard as if the gods know how sad Terra is. She had want to be alone, to be away from everyone and hide from the world. However her parents came to her and try to comfort her, to help her but Terra blinded by her pain had ran away from them and into the raining night. A deadly mistake, as Terra's parents went out and search for Terra but the rain pour down hard and made the roads slipper and causing Terra's parents to crash. A serious one at that and sadly no one survive.

Lucky for her, Dave her older brother was old enough to be Terra's guardian and since then, her brother took care of her. However Dave, who works in a restaurant as a waiter, couldn't make good money and struggle to keep Terra. Dave didn't give up so instead he will work many shifts and because of this, Dave rarely sees Terra. Ever since then, Terra hate soccer as it had destroyed her life.

As the day went by, Terra move around like a ghost and let the day flow pass her. She didn't spoke to her and people, who knew her, were very concern but whenever they try talking to her, she wouldn't speak. When school was over, Terra slowly rode her bike home and when she arrives it is an old and slightly run-down apartment.

When Terra came to her apartment, a one bedroom, one bathroom, small kitchen connect to the living room. Dave could only afford this little apartment and Terra will feel guilty as her brother will always have to sleep on the sofa. He doesn't have a room and he doesn't have a lot of things because he doesn't have a room, beside half of time he wasn't around the house.

Terra sighs as she walks towards the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. She look into the refrigerator but like always it is empty expect a small box of take out. She notices the note on the take out.

_**Dear Nature,**_

_**Sorry I couldn't make you some food; I hope this is enough for you. I hope to see you in the morning. Remember bed time is at 9.**_

_**Love **_

_**Dave**_

Terra sighs as she pulls the take out before warming it up in the microwave. When it was ready, she walks to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and set her food on her bed side table. Terra sighs loudly as she lend forward and into her hands. She fall back into her bed and her bangs fall onto her face. She blows them away with a puff of air but it was useless as they fall back into place. Terra pulls them behind her ear but she notice the picture on the wall.

The picture show of Axel, Terra and Drago, they were younger and they took a picture of them in their first soccer team's uniform. Axel had a grin on his face, Terra shyly look at the camera while Drago with the biggest insane grin on her face, her bright blue eyes sparkle with joy while she had her arms wrap around her friends' shoulders.

"_Friends forever and we will reach the big leads! Nothing's going to stop us!"_

Terra look down as tears ran down her face. "Where are you, Drago? So I can say I am sorry for what I done?" Terra whispers to herself.

The next day in school, Terra kept to herself and didn't spoke to anyone, not even Axel. She was too depressed from yesterday to speak with anyone. Terra was walking around aimless during lunch time when she hears someone calling out to her. She turns around to see a boy and she realizes that he is the captain of the soccer team.

He grins brightly at her but Terra frown at him in annoyance still wanting to be alone. "What do you want?" she asks in a cold rude way.

He frowns slightly at this, as he had hear that Terra is a bubbling person. "Hey my name is Mark Evans and I am the captain of the soccer team. I notice that you are friends with the new kid, Axel Blaze, right?"

Terra glares at him. "Yeah what about it?"

"Well I was wondering if you could maybe get him on the soccer team? He really good like amazing good but I had ask him and he say no so maybe you could you know?" Mark said.

Terra glare at him and Mark felt small under her glare. "Look if Axel say no, then he mean no!"

"But-"

"No!" Terra hiss, "Axel has a big reason for saying no so don't ask him again!"

"Why doesn't he want to play soccer?" Mark asks.

"It none of your business!" Terra shout, she turn away and ran away from him.

A few days had gone by and Terra was slowly returning to normal. She'll once and while speak with Axel but nothing more. It wasn't long before the day that the school's soccer team will be facing the royal school. Everyone is excited in seeing the game, everyone got around and watch and wait for the royals to appear.

Terra sat in a tree on the low branches. "Terra?"

Terra flinch at the sudden person, she look down and she sigh when she saw it is Axel. She look up with a sigh, "I'm fine, Axel, just worry for this soccer team."

"I know they are way over their heads," Axel said as he lend against the tree.

"This is going to be painful to watch," Terra said, Axel nod his head.

Suddenly the sky start to gets dark and a smoky mist appear out of nowhere, sent chills of fear up everyone's spine. The bus drove up on the school's grounds and on the side of the bus, open before many students in different uniform ran out and stood in line like train soldiers. Just moment after the students were in line, the soccer team walks out of the bus. Everyone watch as the soccer team, a group of scary and strong looking people, oddly the one who is lending them is a boy with goggles and a cape, most likely the captain of the team.

"This isn't going to end well," Axel state.

"You could say that again," Terra said.

Terra and Axel watch as the royal soccer team practicing but they knew better that they were only showing off their moves to scare the other team. Suddenly the captain of the team, Jude Sharp kick the ball at Mark, the kick was so unexpected that Mark barely had time to catch the ball. Even then the power of the kick was so strong that the force brought Mark, a few inches back. However when the ball fall it hard burn marks and Mark drop to his knees. His team got concern and when Mark look at his glove hands he saw that they were burn.

"I'm so fired up!" Mark shout, Terra fall from the tree and land face first into the ground, a big sweat drop on the back of her head.

"He's joking right?" Terra asks, unable to believe what she hears. Terra sat up but she notice one of the team members ran away. Since the teams were far away, Terra couldn't hear what is being say but she got confuse when Jude turn to look at Axel and herself. Terra look away, she could guess that he is daring for her and Axel to play the game. However Terra say she would never play soccer ever again, not after how much it destroy her life.

"Mark!" Terra look up when she hear a girl shout out to the team captain, at her side is a small boy who wore glasses, they ran towards Mark. "Hey this guy, want to join the team!"

Terra frowns at this, "That guy wants to join?" Terra looks up to Axel who shrugs his shoulders.

Moments later, Terra look around confuse. The whole team had ran off and the royal soccer team stood around bored. "Where did they go? They better get back soon or else the other team wins by default."

"One of the team member got scare and ran off," Axel answer.

Terra's eyes widen when she realize it. "No wonder, if I were in their shoes I would had ran off too."

Not long, the Raimon team had found their missing team member and the game in finally underway. The two teams, the Royal Acamdy vs Raimon set in two lines and stare at each other off. The whistle blow and the ref begin the coin toss but instead Jude let Raimon start the kick off. Everyone is confused by this yet Terra and Axel knew better. The game start off by the Raimon team by the kick off and start running to the other goal, they start off looking good. The Raimon team passes the ball, back and forth to each other showing great team work and keeping the ball away from the Royal.

Kevin with the ball, swiftly ran to the goal and kick the ball with all his might. Everyone cheer as the kick is too strong and too fast to block the ball. The ball in close to the goal and it is going to go in but suddenly the goal keeper jump for it and caught the ball with ease. Everyone gasp in shock at what they saw, yet the goalkeeper smirk in victory. "Alright Jude, I did my part it's now your turn."

"This is going to be painful," Terra mumbles as she watches the goalkeeper pass the ball to Jude.

Jude smirks at the other team before he passes the ball to another player. In a flash the boy kick the ball and everyone gasp as they watch the ball shot across the field at a blinding speed. Mark gasp and he barely caught the ball but even he did the ball is too powerful that it knock Mark off his feet and he slam into the goal. The whistle blows, the mark of a goal.

"That's it, they're not holding back anymore," Axel said.

Terra looks at him with horror. "But they're going to seriously hurt the Raimon team!"

Axel sigh sadly, "I know."

Axel is right, moments later the Raimon team is getting beaten badly. Every second is painful as the Raimon suffer as they get hit countless of times by the soccer ball or running around the field without a any chance of getting the ball. Finally the whistle blows and half time but sadly the Royals had won 10 goals with ease. Axel and Terra watch as the Raimon team lay back in complete exhaustion.

"_If only I could help,"_ Terra thought before looking away with a scowl, _"No I won't, soccer destroy my life. I will never play this horrible game ever again!"_

The whistle blow again and the exhaustion Raimon team forcedly move back to the field. The royal start the kick off but unlike before, the royal team begins to perform special moves. The Raimon didn't have a single chance, The Death Zone and Wrath Shot made countless of goals while Cyclone blow everyone away. After a while, some people had looked away at how intense the game begins including Axel and Terra.

"Come on out! We know you're out there! So come out or else!" Jude shouts as he suddenly kicks the ball at Mark. Everyone watch in horror as the whole royal team start aiming and kicking the ball at Mark.

"This is madness!" Terra shout, she growl in rage but she stay down and watch on as Mark get hit countless of times.

Suddenly Nathan came out of nowhere and took the last hit for Mark, everyone is surprise to see this but at what cost? It was all pointless in the end as Mark still kept getting hit on and on, mercy being show at all. After a while, Mark falls to the ground, exhaustion and pain from the countless of hits.

"What a pitiful site," Jude said with a smirk.

"Just surrender."

"You didn't even make a single goal on us!" the three laughs at Mark and everyone watch on sadly. Terra clenches her fist tightly while tears threaten to fall.

"So this is it?" A student near Terra and Axel said.

"I can't believe it; they didn't even make a single goal."

"I guess they were really are loser after all." Terra look away as the tears finally fall.

"No! We're not!" everyone sharply turn back to the field and they watch as they see Mark, struggle to his feet. Everyone look at him with surprise as he struggle to his feet but even then, he is still badly hurt. Mark glare at the royal team. "This isn't over, not yet! Not by a long shot!"

"You want more of this!?" one of the royal members shouts, he ran towards the ball and kick it with his special attack. **"Wrath Shot!"**

Mark stood his ground and he wait for the ball to hit him. He closes his eyes, waiting for the pain to hurt him. Everyone watch and they all expect it to be the final blow.

"ENOUGH!"

Out of nowhere, this blur come in front of Mark at a blinding speed before kicking the ball. The ball itself erupt into blue flames, the ball shot across the field at a blinding speed and leaving blue flames in its wake. No one didn't expect this at all and not even the goalkeeper who barely caught the ball, even then the ball slam into his stomach and knocking the air out of him.

Everyone is beyond shock by the powerful kick; they turn to look who strike the ball. They were even surprise when they saw a girl. The girl had tan skin, long spiky black hair mix blue high lights and hair tips that is set in a ponytail, she wore a black jacket but at the edge of the jacket, collar and sleeves were with fiery blue flames. She wore black baggy jeans and blue running shoes. She also wore navy blue sun glasses which hid her eyes to the whole yet everyone close clearly see that this girl is glaring at Jude.

Jude is surprise to see this girl yet he smirk at the girl who only further glare at him with a deep frown on her face. "Dragon Rider Warrior, it has been awhile hasn't it?"

Dragon scoffs loudly as if she smells something horrible. "And you're still the same, being a bully! You and your team should all be ashamed of yourselves. How you play soccer just sickens me!"

"Really, show me how to play soccer then," Jude taunt. He only smirks as Dragon gave him the middle finger before turning to Mark.

Mark stare at her with wide eyes unable to believe what happen moments ago. "Wow that was amazing you have one powerful kick!"

"Shut up!"

Mark flinch and he shiver in fear under Dragon's intense glare. "Your whole team are nothing but idiots and you being the biggest idiot of all! Thinking you even had a chance against one of the most powerful team in the county. You are only fooling yourself as your team isn't well train!" Dragon snarl, but she gives a small smirk, "Despite you all being idiots, I could see that you are brave and very courageous. I'll give you that."

Mark grin brightly, "Hey thanks!"

Dragon sharply glare at him and he flinch. "I still find you all idiots!"

Kevin who is listening along with the rest of the team, got angry or got their feelings hurt. "Hey who do you think you are, you're nothing but a stupid girl!"

Everyone gasp in shock as Dragon suddenly appears in front of Kevin. He didn't have enough time or didn't see it coming but Dragon slap Kevin across the face and she left a slap mark on his face. Kevin fall to the ground with a thump and he look up to Dragon with shock while holding his cheek. He pal as Dragon glare at him with her teeth clenching. She grabs the front of his shirt. "I'm the person that going to save your weak ass!"

Without thinking, Dragon took off his shirt and Kevin fall to the ground again. Dragon took off her jacket and throw it to the side before putting the shirt on. She gave Kevin a side glare. "I'm going to borrow this, I hope you don't mind."

Dragon walk away and came to stand, glaring at Jude again. "Let get this game start, Goggles!"

Jude frown at the nickname but Dragon only smirk. "Dragon, you're not doing this alone."

Dragon, Mark and Jude turn to see Axel walk onto the field in a Raimon soccer uniform. Jude smirk while Mark grin brightly to see Axel, however Dragon scowl in seeing him. "Axel you made it! I knew that you'll come!" Mark cheer.

"I want to help," he said.

"No! They don't need your help!" Dragon snarl.

"But-" Mark said but flinch when she glare at him.

"I don't need this asshole's help! I could do this by myself!" Dragon shout at him before she glare at Axel, who frown sadly, "He wasn't there when I need his help!"

"Let him, play Dragon it not like you won last time," Jude said.

Dragon snarl but she stop when the couch of the Raimon soccer team and the ref ran to them. "Hey you two are not part of the Raimon soccer club!"

Jude stop him. "It alright, let them play."

The couch look at him dumbfounded. "Uh ok?"

Jude nod at the red and he nod before blowing the whistle. "The royal say it ok for these two to play!"

Dragon glares at Axel. "You better stay out of my way!"

Axel frowns sadly at her but looks away as he readies himself. The ref blows the whistle and at the same time both Dragon and Axel shot off like a bullet to the other side of the field. Everyone is dumbfound by all of this yet Mark who so realize this smile while tears threaten to fall. Mark became serious and he saw as the royal ran toward and goal before kicking the ball hard.

Mark glare at the incoming ball and his hand begin to glow brightly. Suddenly Mark shot his hand him and what look to be a giant hand appear and everyone gasp in shock, including Axel and Dragon. **"God Hand!"**

When the ball came, Mark caught the ball with ease and he smirk in victory. "Hey Axel! Heads up!"

Mark with all his might throw the ball towards Axel; he was still surprise by Mark's sudden power but shook it off as the ball is coming. Axel waits for the ball but before he had a chance in getting it, Jude came sliding in and took the ball right from under him. Axel falls to the ground and his eyes widen as Jude takes the ball.

Jude smirks at this and he look ahead at Mark, he was going to kick the ball but that is until Dragon came out of nowhere and kicks the ball away from him. Since Jude did not expect this at all, he falls onto his face. He growls as he sit up to watch Dragon run with the ball. "I'll take this!"

Jude snap up to his feet and chases after Dragon, she run straight to the goal and is ready to kick the ball but Jude took it before she got the chance. Jude smirks at her as she gasp in shock and he ran back to the other side of the field. Dragon growls in rage before chasing after him. It was from there that Jude and Dragon seem to be in their own little war both play keep away from each other. Everyone watch in awe even Royal watch as Dragon and Jude show unbelievable speed and strength. However as time ticks by, they notice Jude and Dragon begin to get tired.

Dragon with the ball ran to the other team's goal with Jude right at her heels. She pant madly as her lungs burn from contains running. _"Damn! I am out of shape!"_ she thought.

Jude who is just at her heels is ready to slide down and get the ball, however Dragon notice this. She look to the side and she saw from the distance Axel running towards the goal, he look at her and gave her a nod. Dragon snarl as she knew what she had to do and she shallow her pride. Jude slide onto the ground but Dragon jump into the air with the soccer ball tightly between her feet. Jude looks up in shock at Dragon and she smirks down on him. She looks at Axel and he nod, Dragon with another grace and balances to put a pro dancer to shame. Dragon swiftly kicks the ball at Axel and like before, the ball lit in blue flames as it towards at Axel. With the ball already in the air, Axel leap into the air after it but his body twist around in circles and red flames surround him. **"Fire Tornado!"**

Everyone watch in awe as the ball lit up with red flames and it shot forward like a shooting star to the goal. The goalkeeper wasn't fast enough to catch the ball and it shot into the goal. The whistle blow as it marks of a goal, everyone begin to cheer loudly as their school team had finally made a goal.

However what surprise everyone is that Royal had given up the game but everyone cheer as they know that they won by default. Dragon stood at the edge of the field and she watch as Axel and Jude pass each other but she notice that both of them gave each other a side glare. When Jude came walking towards her, she glare at him. However Jude smirks at her while she frowns. "You're up to something, I just know it and I am going to find out what."

"I like to see you try."

Dragon smirks. "It's a challenge then, Goggles."

Jude frowns at the nickname but he didn't say anything as he walks away towards his school bus. Dragon watch as the bus drove away, at the corner of her eye she notices Axel walking away. She turns around when she hear someone walking from behind her. She turns to glare at the Raimon team. "Hi! You're Dragon right; well we are so glad that you show up!" Mark said, "I am wondering if maybe you like to join our team!"

Dragon scoff, "No thanks, I'm not interested."

Dragon took off her shirt and throws it in Mark's face. She turns away from them and walk away. They watch her leave. "Captain she scares me," Jeff said.

"You could say that again," Jim said, everyone sweat drop at that.

Kevin scoffs. "She wasn't scary, she just a girl!"

Suddenly a soccer ball came out of nowhere and slam into Kevin's stomach. Everyone watch wide eyes as Kevin fly backward before he land in the goal. "I hear that!" Dragon shouts.

Everyone turn to her who had her jacket on and next to her is a skateboard. It is blue with a fiery flaming blue dragon. She growl at them and the Raimon yelp in fear before she turn away and walk away. As Dragon walks away, she looks to the side and saw Terra. The two stare at each other but Dragon look away with a scoff and she hop onto her skateboard.

Many emotions swirl and mix together in her. She had watch in awe at her friends who play the game yet she felt a deep longing in wanting to play the game but Terra stood in place. Terra looks in the direction that Dragon went and tears run down her face. "Drago."

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

Drago and Terra

_**Please note both NatureWarriorCats or DragonRiderWarrior don't own Inazuma Eleven only ourselves and possible future ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 3

The next day in school, Terra sat in class and she sat at her table. However she looks beyond tired and you notice the sleep in her eyes and the bags under her eyes. This reason was that Terra had been up all night and she been thinking of the past. She remembers the moments with Axel and Drago, including the horrible moment. Which replay in her mind before it replace with the memory of the game yesterday. She still couldn't believe that she saw Drago, she had never thought of ever seeing her again. However she smiles a little when she thought of Drago's sudden entrance. She could remember what Drago always say about entrances. _"Make it big or don't show up"_.

Terra had always known Drago to be full of spirit, fun loving and kind to everyone yet when she saw Drago yesterday, that isn't the Drago that Terra knew. The Drago she saw yesterday wasn't anywhere near being the Drago that Terra knew. The girl that Terra saw yesterday was nothing but bitter, full of anger and cruel. Terra frowns as she wonders if it is her fault for having Drago like this. Guilt wash over her and tears threaten to fall, Terra lend over her desk and cover her head so no one will see her tears.

Terra flinch when the bell had suddenly rang loudly and she sharply glares at the damn bell, she glare at it hard enough maybe it lit on fire. Sadly it didn't happen and she sigh as she look ahead, another boarding day of school. However Terra notice that the teacher wasn't around the students were talking to one another waiting until he show up. Somehow Terra had a bad feeling and she felt a shiver run up her spine.

Suddenly everyone quiet down as they hear the door open and walk in the teacher. "Sorry that I am late but I was picking up our new student. So everyone I like you to meet Dragon Rider Warrior."

Terra froze in shock as she watches Drago walk into the class. She wore a blue skirt, white high socks, blue dress shoes, white dress shirt and a blue bow. Drago look around the room but as she did she glare at both Terra and Axel before she turns away from them with a scoff. "Anyway Dragon here was actually here yesterday and she save the soccer club along with Axel, is that right, Dragon?"

Dragon didn't answer but nod her head. Terra stares wide at Dragon, she couldn't believe it, and Drago is here in the same school and in the same classroom of her. Terra pal as she looks at the empty seat next to her and she realizes that Drago was going to be assign to sit next to her! Terra's heart start beating madly and she fear that it might jump out of her chest. Axel look over to Terra and he look at her worry as she try to make herself small and try to be unnoticed. He turns to look at Dragon but she look around at everyone as if she was of a higher level than them.

"Anyway Dragon why don't you take a seat, there're a empty one right next to Nature," the teacher said.

Terra flinch when Drago look at her and she felt like an ant underneath Drago glare even if she can't see her eyes, she could see feel it. She felt like she was going to be sick if Drago kept glaring at her but luckily she looks away with a scoff of disguise. "No thanks, I don't sit next to trash."

Everyone flinch as they hear the cold sharps tone of her voice and shivers ran up their spines. However both the teacher and Axel were anger by Drago's choose of words. "Now Ms. Warrior, we don't tell our fellow students words like that!"

Drago only cross her arms and she scowls at the teacher. "I don't give a shit beside; I am only telling the truth of what backstabbers are."

Terra had tears running down her face and she whimper as she felt the pain in her chest by Drago's painful words. Axel look at Terra sadly before glaring at Drago with a snarl but she didn't flinch and she didn't care. "Ms. Warrior I won't tolerate this type of behavior, tell Nature that you're sorry."

"Why should I, if anything she should say sorry," Drago said and the teacher look at her confuse. Having gotten tired of this, Drago move away and walk to the very back of the class. Everyone either looks at her with fear or hate but Drago didn't care at all. When she reaches the back, she looks at Willy. "Beat it nerd, or else."

Willy scream in fear and he shot off like a bullet, he ran to sit in the empty seat next to Nature. He shook like a leaf while he was ghostly white as if he had seen a ghost. Drago huff in approvable and she sat down in Willy's old seat. Drago frown when she notices that everyone was staring at her. "What the hell are you all looking at!?"

Everyone snap their heads back to the front of the class and they all shiver as they could feel the glare that Drago gave them. She lend back in her chair and she cross her arms, she glare at the teacher and he turn around and start the lesson even he was scare. Axel glare at Drago and she felt him glaring at him, she didn't turn to look at him but instead gave him the middle finger. Axel flinch as Drago never give him the middle finger before maybe to other but never to him. Axel turn to look at Terra and he notice she had her head down, he became concern for her. He didn't know what is wrong between his two best friends but he's going to figure it out and fix it. Terra and Drago are best of friends and friends should never fight.

After school, everyone rush for home while others just hang out at school either to be with friends or practice a sport. Axel however went over to talk with Tara but it was too late as he watch her rode her bike away from school as if the devil himself was right behind her. Axel look at her with concern, he turn around and he look at the front of the school's door and wait for Drago to walk out.

When Drago walk out through the front door with her skateboard in hand, Axel swiftly ran over to her before she could leave. Drago place her skateboard on the floor but before she could get on it, Axel stood in front of her. Drago frown at him. "What you want?"

"What is wrong between you and Terra?" Axel ask.

Drago glare at him. "I don't talk with backstabbers."

Swiftly Drago hop onto her skateboard and rode pass Axel. He narrow his eyes as he watch Drago leave but when she was a safe distance, Axel shot forward and follow after her.

Drago rode her skateboard into the city, she rode in different place that is impossible to follow. Drago rode in crowded places and even went into busy shops. Hop on a train or bus, despite this Axel still follow her and Drago knew he was following her. She growl as she is getting annoy by Axel contain following but she couldn't help but smirk.

"Stubborn as always," she mumbles. She turn into a alley way and she pick up her skateboard, when she turn around Axel stood there, staring at her.

Drago growls at him but he didn't flinch, he is use to Drago's growls. "Can't you take the hint? Stop following me! Leave me alone!"

"Not until I know what is wrong between you and Terra!" Axel snaps. Drago flinch as far as Dragon had known Axel he never yells or snap but he always level minded. Also he never snaps or yells at her or Terra. Drago turn away from him, unable to look at him. "Drago, please tell me what is wrong between you and Terra. I need to know."

Drago gave him a side glares but she sighs loudly. "Remember last year when our school's team was competing against the Royals? Remember that both you and Terra didn't show up for us, our biggest day of our lives?"

Axel looks down in shame and guilt but he nods his head as he remembers. "On that day when you two didn't show up, I felt betray, both of my best friends in the whole world, promise me that they will always be there for me. That the two will never leave me and never turn away from me, but what happen you two did the exact same thing you two promise you wouldn't."

"What's worse is that our whole team looks like fools as we didn't have our striker or goalkeeper. We lost the game badly because of you two and since I am friends with you two, the whole team turns against me. Shouting at me as if I lost the game on purpose, when I did everything I could went beyond my limits but it still wasn't enough!"

Drago sharply turn to Axel and he flinch, she growl and would had say something but is too mad to say anything. She turns away from him and she'd tightly cross her arms. Axel looks at her sadly, he walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it off.

"I'm sorry," Axel softy said and sadly, "It that Terra had followed me."

Drago look at him sharply. "Where did you two go? What was so important that made you two leave me?!"

Axel look away sadly but sharply look at Drago with seriousness written on his face, he suddenly grab Drago's hand. Drago look at him oddly and he suddenly drag her out of the alley way. She didn't like be drag around but if it gets her answer, she is fine for now. Drago let Axel drag her down the streets but she became confuse and worry when we came to a hospital. A bad feeling went up Drago's spine as Axel drags her into the hospital.

The two came to the third floor and it was there that Axel finally let Drago go. She watches him as he walk to a door and he opens the door before looking at Drago. "Step in."

Drago gave him a questionable look as she slowly walks towards the door, when she looks inside the room. She gasps loudly, her eyes widen in shock and her blood ran blood. Lying in bed is a little girl and Drago felt like crying. "Julia!"

Drago rush into the room and she stood at the girl's bed, a few tears running down her face. she look up to Axel when he came to her side. "What happen to her!?"

Axel looks away sadly. "Before the game start, I got news that Julia was put into the hospital, I was scare and worry so I rush over to the hospital without a second thought. At the time, Terra was with me when I got the new and when I left she follow me. It was later did they told me that Julia was in a coma but no one knows how she got into a coma," Axel said as he sadly look at his sister, "I'm sorry, Drago I didn't mean to cause you any trouble for you."

Drago suddenly felt an extreme guilt and downright shame and she felt a pain grip her chest. She tries to hold back tears that threaten to fall but a small sob broke out. She tightly close her eyes when she suddenly felt Axel hug and it is in that moment when Drago actually broke down and start crying. Axel only holds her tight and let her cry but even him, felt his eyes watery.

"I am so sorry, Axel. I didn't know! If I had known that this had happen to Julia I would had ditch the game too," Drago sob, "I feel like a bitch now at the way I had been acting towards you and Terra. I am a horrible person!"

"Dragon, don't think that, you aren't a bad person," Axel said, "It was all just a big misunderstanding and you were just hurt and that didn't think clearly."

"I don't think Terra will forgive me, not at the way I had been treating her," Drago sniff, tears streaming down her face.

"How do you know that? It's best that you find her and tell her how sorry you are," Axel said as he looks at her, he remove her sunglasses and he smile when he saw her beautiful bright blue eyes. He wipes the tears on Drago's face and she closed her eyes as she let him.

Drago smiles and she open her eyes to look at him. "I will but I'm going to tell her tomorrow, I don't know where she lives."

"That's find as long you say sorry to her," Axel said.

Drago sigh as she smiles. "You know it was really good to see you again," Drago said, "Things didn't felt the same without you are my side."

Axel gave her a small smile. "I feel the same way," he said, "But how have you been, what happen to you after the game?"

Drago's happy mood went flying through the window by that one question. She looks away and she frowns deeply. Axel looks at her with worry and concern at Drago's sudden change in mood. Drago sigh sadly as she cross her arms. "After we have lost the game, my father disown me for losing the game and dump me at an orphanage," Drago said but she tense up, unsure if she should say anything further.

Axel looks at Drago and he knew she was holding back. "There's more isn't there, please tell me."

"After the game, I didn't have anything but my love for soccer and I promise I will always play soccer no matter what. So when I was transfer to this school, I right away join the soccer team but I right away knew that something was wrong with them. I was right as I realize that they are nothing more than a bunch of bullies that give soccer a bad name. I hate it how they play soccer, so unfair and just plain out right wrong. I didn't want to play with that team anymore so I quit."

Drago gulp and she decide to sit down as she felt a little light headed. The horrible memory replays into her mind. "The team didn't like it and they warn me about quitting but I ignore them, it was a grave mistake. One day…B- uh I was walking from school alone but it was when I realize that I was trap and surround by the team. With no warning they attack all at once and each and every one of them use their special ability to me. It was countless of times and I was badly hurt, it was so bad that nearly die. Yet the team left me to die there alone on that cold night."

Drago shook a little in fear as this is the first time she had ever spoken about this. "I could have die Axel but thanks to a stranger who was on a late night job found me. He brought me to the hospital where they barely save me. I try to make a report on the team for the attempt of murder but it was useless, I didn't have witness or enough proof while the team's lawyers were powerful. I lost my cause and I was ship off to another foster care."

Drago sigh and Axel notice the empty look in her eyes as she looks blankly. "It went downhill from there, I didn't have anything and I was nothing more than an empty shell but I didn't want people to hurt me anymore and especially in the state I was in. so I change a lot and became someone who is stronger, mean and someone that everyone will fear. In order for no one to hurt me anymore, I start wearing theses sunglass so no one will see my true emotions."

Drago then put on her sun glasses and she stood up from her chair. She walk towards the window and she open it, a soft cool breeze blow in. she sigh at the cool air and she closed her eyes. "After what I been through, I hate soccer and even fear it. My love for soccer die and I change into a different person. I didn't like it but what could I do? Nothing, I have nothing to help fix me and I was alone in this big world. I didn't dare to make friends as it was useless as people only fear me or I'll just be transfer to another orphanage."

Drago open her eyes and she smiles as she watches the setting sun. "However when I was out there, playing soccer. My love of the game begins to wake up but I still felt fear but as I play more into the game, everything just disappears and my focus was on winning the game. To make a goal," Drago said before she turn to Axel, "But since you had explain to me on what happen, those same feelings appear and I beginning to think of joining the soccer team."

Axel smile. "That's good to hear, I will like to see the old you again."

However Drago smirk at him. "Sadly, Axel I'm still going to be the same but less of a bitch. When I am alone with you or Terra then my old self will appear. Sorry but I still have trust issue with people and I'm just not ready to open up and be free with people.

Axel sighs but he smiles. "I understand and I don't blame you, I will be the same if I went through the same as you."

"Yeah," Drago chuckle, "Anyway, are you thinking of joining the team too?"

Axel frown and he look at his sister. "No, I just can't."

"Why not?" Drago ask, confuse.

"I promise that I won't play soccer not until Julia wakes up," Axel said.

Drago sigh and she frown at him, she place her hands on her hips. "Axel, you don't have to quit soccer for her, in fact she'll want you to play soccer no matter what! She knows that you love soccer so much and Julia would be sad if you just gave it up soccer just for her. She will love it instead if you keep playing soccer for her, coma or not."

Axel stood frozen as he listens to everything that Drago say. "You're right."

Drago smirk as she cross her arms. "Of course, I am right, I am Dragon after all. I am always right," she said, "But what are you going to do now? Are you going to join the team?"

Axel smiles at her. "I will now, thanks to you."

"You're welcome, anyway I have to get going and the head mistress at the orphanage, is very strict and she will chew my ear off if I am late," Drago said as she walk to the door, she open it but she turn to Axel, "So I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah," Axel said with a nod.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Axel, bye," Drago said.

"Bye," Axel said with a nod. Drago nod her head as she close the door and Axel turn back to Julia. "I'm sorry, Julia I didn't realize it but now that I do. I'm going to play soccer and I won't stop playing soccer until you wake up and even beyond that. I'll do it all for you."

The next day at school, Drago search for Terra but everywhere she search she couldn't find her. She asks many people if they had seen her but all the same answer with no. Even Axel hasn't seen her either and Axel and Drago became worry when Terra didn't show up for school. Drago hope that she'll return to school tomorrow as Drago really needs to tell Terra on how sorry she is.

When the day of school was over, Drago and Axel walk towards the bridge that over look the field that the Raimon team play on. As they watch from above they notice that one of the players had created a new move and they were impress by the new move. The team cheer for their team mate who discovering his special ability and while they cheer, Drago and Axel move down to meet them.

It was Mark who notice the two walking towards them. "Hey look it's Dragon and Axel."

Everyone stop and they turn to see the two walking towards them. Drago and Axel share a look before they nod. "We have been thinking about your offer."

"We had decide to accept you're offer," Drago said.

Mark is surprise to hear this but it turn to joy. "Alright!"

The rest of the team, cheer as well and they knew that they now have a big chance in beating the other team. However as everyone cheer, all but one frown and he growl in rage.

_**Review **_


End file.
